Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a device that can communicate with another device through near-field wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
A mechanism called handover has recently been suggested as a method that facilitates the setting to connect to wireless LAN or Bluetooth®. Handover first uses the communication method with a narrow communicable range such as the near field communication (NFC) to exchange information required for authentication between devices and then changes the communication method to the method with a wider communicable range such as the wireless LAN.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-131108 has disclosed the handover by which the wireless LAN communication is established between the digital camera and the mobile phone through the NFC. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-131108, just placing the digital camera and the mobile phone closer to each other can start the handover because the mobile phone constantly outputs a reading request through the NFC.
Starting the communication just by placing the devices close to each other is very simple but may cause the inconvenience. For example, if the devices remain close to each other after the necessary communication, the communication is attempted over and over. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-131108, leaving the devices close to each other after the handover to the wireless LAN results in another near-field wireless communication with the digital camera, in which case the power is wasted.